Determination
by rubyshards
Summary: Kingdom Hearts I verse. Riku tries to convince Sora to learn how to defend himself. For the themes 'attack,' 'defense,' and 'learning.'


"You need to defend yourself better, Sora." It's almost dark out, and the sunlight is barely lighting up the little island that they're on. Riku is towering over Sora, wooden sword pointed down at his chest, directly over his heart, and the score is now six to two. Riku's winning this round so far, but Sora's been too stubborn to want to give up, and they've been going at this since one, after lunch, because it's what they always do. Kairi left some time ago, so Riku's resorted to keeping track of the score with marks in the sand, off to the side, so they won't step on them, and he knows that he's been keeping score perfectly well, since he even took one of his own points away, just so Sora can be that little bit closer to him.

Sora is pouting up at Riku, but Riku isn't going to move quite yet. Sora has never been very good at protecting himself during these practices of theirs, and Riku wishes he'd learn one of these days, because, if he doesn't, they're not gonna be able to beat Wakka and Tidus any more, when they tag-team against them, like they always do. Sora says he knows how to fight, and Riku doesn't argue, because Sora really is pretty good, even if his "fighting" is a lot like tripping around on the beach and hoping he gets somewhere, rather than the timed and planned attacks that Riku uses. Sora knows how to fight, but he doesn't know how to _survive _in a fight, because Riku can always get behind him and press the wood to his flesh or stab him in the back or knock him down, like this, and stand over him, and pin him down, just like he is now, with no weapon to fight back with and no chance to escape without Riku landing the killing blow.

"You need to play fair!" Sora always says Riku's not playing fair when this happens, but both of them know that it's in the rules, and both of them know that Sora really does need to learn how to defend himself better, because even Tidus is getting the hang of sneaking up behind Sora and hitting him in the back before the boy can protect himself (which is saying something, because Tidus makes so much noise when he moves and his attacks are always so clumsy that it'd be easy to defend against him, if only Sora knew how).

"I can teach you how, you know." Riku tosses his sword to the side, and it lands in the sand with a soft _plop, _scattering the marks on the ground and erasing their score, but Riku doesn't care, because it's already over, anyway. He reaches out a hand to Sora, and Sora takes it, using the leverage to pull himself to his feet, and he lets go with a huff and moves off to pick up his own weapon, and Riku does the same. He always offers Sora tips and hints, but Sora's too stubborn to want to take them, because he thinks, one of these days, he can beat Riku without Riku's help to do it. Riku finds that amusing, because he doesn't really think Sora's going to beat him any time soon. He likes to let him dream about it, though.

"I don't need your help, Riku. I can figure it out on my own." Sora's voice sounds a little higher than normal, and Riku knows he's brooding as they walk back toward the boats that will take them home, because Sora is dragging his shoes through the sand and making little mounds as he walks. The mounds scatter when he steps on them, and Riku watches them for a bit, before looking up to Sora's face, and smiling at him.

"Yeah, you can. You just gotta work more." Sora doesn't seem to like this idea, because his face scrunches up in disapproval, but Riku knows he'll find Sora out here early every day now, fighting against invisible enemies and pretending to block against attacks that aren't really being tossed at him. He admires Sora for that, because he doesn't think he'd ever work that hard. Sora's always so determined to be just as good as Riku is, and Riku sometimes thinks maybe Sora is stronger than him, because he has a stronger will power than he does, and never gives up, like Riku used to, a long time ago, when he was just getting the hang of things.

Riku tosses his arm around Sora's shoulders, and he half expects Sora to pull away from his grasp, angry with Riku for winning again, but he doesn't, and neither of them mentions the score as they climb into their boats and Riku smiles at Sora.

"You did really well, though. You're getting better." Sora cheers up a little at hearing this, and he smiles back at Riku, although it's not as bright as it normally is, because he's still pouting about the score.

"Ya think so?" Riku nods, and Sora nods back, happy with that, and they both push off from the shore, and start heading back toward home. The sunlight's almost gone, and the water is glittering a nice orange and red combination, and Riku watches it scatter as he sticks an oar in the water and pushes himself toward home.

Riku does think Sora's getting a lot better than he was before, and, one of these days, he thinks Sora's probably going to beat him. But he doesn't think that's gonna happen any time soon, and, until then, he's going to keep taking one or two points off of his own score, because he knows, even if Sora doesn't want his help, he really does appreciate it.


End file.
